1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and in particular to software processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program code for creating a checkpoint for modules on a communications stream in a software partitioned environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A software partition includes a set of processes and a set of states associated with the set of processes. It is useful to create a software partition for the software processes, and move the software partition having the processes from one server to another server. Moving a software partition involves creating a checkpoint containing the state of each process in the set of processes, and the state of every activity undertaken by each process.
Currently, when a process in a software partition has established a connection over a network, such as a connection to a process on another server, the connection cannot be moved along with the software partition. Thus, when moving a software partition, any process which has a connection established loses the connection when the software partition is copied from one server to another server. Losing a connection when moving the software partition results in disruption of the activities undertaken by a process using the connection because the process must re-establish the connection, and then resume the activity using the connection.